


Lalaith

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2nd Age - Pre-Rings, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem I wrote after reading The Children of Hurin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lalaith

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Treading softly, treading lightly  
Danced a maiden young and sprightly.  
Lalaith she was called,   
Laughter in our tongue:  
Upon the grass she twirled and sung.  
But though fair as an elven lass she was,  
Her life was not as long:  
For the Evil Breath cut short the laughter and the song.  
Lalaith! Lalaith! Laughter in this house is ended!  
And sorrow has begun which shall never be amended!


End file.
